


No Self-Control

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	No Self-Control

“Did you tell anyone we’re engaged?” Elsa asked her fiance Kygo walking back into their bedroom from the bathroom connected to the room pulling her hair from its braid, letting the light blonde locks fall around her shoulders.

“Yes, Elsa, I have no self-control and told the whole kingdom we’re engaged,” Kygo told her getting into their bed dressed in just a pair of shorts.

“Okay, no need to be sarcastic” Elsa said with a chuckle going him on the bed.

“No, seriously, I have no self-control and I told the whole kingdom we’re engaged,” He said with a straight face looking over at his future wife.

“Why are you like this?” Elsa asked with a smile not surprised he would do such a thing.

“I couldn’t help it, who wouldn’t brag about marrying you,” He said with a goofy smile leaning over to the woman to kiss her lips.

“Charmer” She mumbled against his lips as she pulled away from him.


End file.
